Rache and Ross in shop!
by Ross House
Summary: Rachel and Ross have a day in the shop ... Bad summary, but please read.


**Summary:** What happens when Rachel and Ross are faced with an old acquaintance named Will (From the episode "One of the rumor")?  
And when know the woman who is married whit him?

* * *

**Chapter one**: Chaos in Bloomingdons

It was another day at the famous shop Bloomingdons common, Ross and Rachel were shopping in a clothing store.

"Wow, time does not come here!" Said animated Rachel with the clothes.

"It is true ... It does not seem so long." Said a little bored Ross.

"And now I sense more lack of Monica, she always came with me..."

"Why do you beg?"

"Nothing."

"Ross, that this ...- Rachel stopped talking and started talking about something "We do not know that guy"?

"Hey, Will!" Amazed Ross said, but with the voice a little louder.

"Do not talk so loud Ross! Not want him see us!" Said to Rachel, with more noise even unintentionally.

But Will heard them and was to meet them!

"Hi Ross." Said Will.

"Hi!" Ross and Rachel both said sorry for talking too much.

"And tell me what you Ross, she is still serving you?" Said Will looking at the two.

"Will, I said I'm definitely with it!"

"What? But in last time we saw him, you did not speak it..."

"I meant to make it clear that you never leave alone in bad condition."

Before what Rachel could do the words to speak, Will stopped her.

"So now married, Ross? I got married now,also…"

"How so?" Ross and Rachel asked surprised.

"Oh, she is coming." Will said pointing to another side.

And a woman with fur came from nothing, his appearance was weird: She had a big head and huge fleshy lip.

"Will, is giving alms to the wretched poories?" Said the wife of Will.

Rachel and Ross were shocked by the boldness of the woman.-Angelica, these are my old acquaintances!

"I bet that was until you marry me right? You do not have such miserable!" Angelica said.

"Hey!" Said Rachel!

"Now I will buy clothes better than yours! Will Come, all need to see that I dominate this shop!"

And they departed.

"What is that witch! She is dominating my favorite shop and then fills me!" Rachel said.

"Stay calm, she said not much..."

" know, but I can not let that cheap, I do not know why ... But I feel outdated!"

Ross gave a warm kiss and waited for Rachel in her reaction.

"Ross, I'm still mad at that woman who thinks she is?" Not asked our names!

"Where did you learn to be competitive?" Asked Ross.

"With Monica, remember?" Replied Rachel.

**Flashback**

Some time before, before Monica and Chandler go to Westchester**.**

"Rachel, does not forget everything I taught!" Monica said.

"Yes Monica." Said Rachel.

"Remember to organize everything, right?" Monica asked.

"Right Monica."

"Now that I will change, remember that you are here now and who send in Greenwich Village and not let anyone take you sneer, but I know you can do this, right?" Asked to Monica.

"Yes, Monica!" Rachel replied.

"You is lesbian?" Asked Monica.

"No, Monica!" Replied Rachel whit carefully.

"Wow, improved both their attention on these 10 years, because of me!" Said happy Monica.

And they parted embracing.

"Man…" Said Joey lively with the hugging of two friends and showing that he was there.

"Monica ... Everybody in the street is starting to look at us." said Chandler.

Chandler tried to draw attention of Monica, poking her, but received a slap to her and hugging Rachel continued for another minute.

"Pull-life ..." Joey also said more than excited.

"I am still here Joey!" Said Ross.

"All right, I will not thrill me when its time to embrace the Monica ..." Joey said.

Ross faced Joey.

**End of flashback**

"Oh, forgot ... but do not want to calm down a bit" asked Ross.

"You are right... Let's start!" Said Rachel.

And the hoarse voice of the speaker on the resolution at the mall shop.

"WARNING! We are a 50% discount of the best perfume Spotlight!"

"I gotta go, this crazy woman will likely need to go and show that I am better than her!" Said Rachel.

"Rachel…" Said Ross.

Rachel ran out of the clothing store Ross left alone.

And when it came near the shop of perfume, she saw the old shrew.

"Who do you think that your girl miserable!" Said the old shrew.

"Rachel Karen Geller, the successor of Monica Elizabeth Geller"

"My name is Angelica Julie, the new woman who will be the largest customer of the history of that shop!"

And she took the fur and that was demonstrated with high tech clothes, but for this purpose, Rachel entered the store and got the clothes and went to the seller box!

"Hey, how dare you ignore my presentation?" Said the Julie.

"I do not like to put women and proud!" Said to Rachel with contempt.

"Your ... Your miserable! MISERABLE!" Angelica said.

"Stop whit it, it held a tape recorder!" Said Rachel.

Angelica took two pair of water pistols high tech.

"You think this bother me?" Rachel said almost laughing.

For me, very uncomfortable! Now to me this perfume!

"Do you accept card?" Said Rachel for the seller and ignoring your rival.

"All right." Said the seller.

Once he passed the card and gave Rachel a bag to put the new underwear.

"I told you!"

But before she throws water on Rachel, a man hit with hanger to steal the head of Angelica.

"Yes, good that it ended pretty fast ... Now let's change the shirts." Said Ross.

Rachel and Ross were even happy to give a lesson in the shrew and were straight to the elevator in the store front, while a lot of women arrived late at the store.

-"Sorry ladies, but the best sold perfume." Said the seller.

"Oh, I said we should take this offer seriously!" Phoebe said.

"OH-MY-GOD!" Echoed a voice known.

Phoebe lost no time ran out and they knew it was Janice, once again Will later and saw the body of his wife trampling.

And Rachel won the leadership legacy of Monica.

* * *

**N/A:** Please comment, I suffer from attention disorder...


End file.
